


five times Jack didn't get something quite right and one time he did

by staubfingers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staubfingers/pseuds/staubfingers
Summary: Just because Jack knows a lot of things it doesn't necessarily mean he understands them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	five times Jack didn't get something quite right and one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone in two hours, so sorry for all the mistakes. I just love this precious baby lol

1.

On the day Jack is born he realizes that there is a lot to learn because while he's in relativ control of his body he doesn't even being to grasp the world surrounding him. So he starts reading, spends hours upon hours hovering over books, trying to find answers to all his questions - and there are a lot of them.

"Which came first, the egg or the chicken?" he asks Castiel one evening when he came across this particular puzzle for the sixth time. 

"I don't think that there is a definitive answer to that," Castiel says with a furrowed brow. 

"I hope I am the chicken, even though it would make you the egg," Jack mumbles more to himself. 

"I don't... I'm positive I'm not an egg," Castiel says shaking his head. 

2\. 

"Dean, look!" he exclaims and runs towards a woman pushing some sort of cart with a small, human-like thing in it. "It looks a ghoul, but not as ugly. Is it a ghoul?" 

"Sorry, ma'ma," Dean says in a hushed tone before taking hold of Jack's arm and pulling him back to the asile with the frozen food. 

"Is it dangerous?" Jack wonders, a little worried that the woman might have a monster so close to her. 

" _It_ is a baby," Dean hisses, but seems to realize that it doesn't help with Jack's confusion, "A small human. We look like that when we're only a few months old. And now stop starring."

"Oh, does that mean I am baby?" Jack asks a little puzzled. 

"No this is not-" 

"But I'm only a few months old, as well." A second later the woman and her small human pass them and with the nice feeling of having found a new friend Jack waves at the cart, "Hello fellow baby, nice to meet you! We're just the same!"

The woman suddenly starts to pick up a faster pace and Dean growls in frustration, "Okay, that's enough, we're leaving." 

3.

He's told he needs to learn more about humans so Jack starts to watch TV. Sam only shakes his head whenever he sees Jack sitting on the sofa, but Dean joins him more nights then not and chooses movies Jack _will learn some important lessons from._ Well, at least Jack learns a lot about guns and fighting. 

Tonight Castiel joined them as well and insisted on picking the program. Dean never lets Jack pick the program, but with Castiel he doesn't even complain. It's weird. 

Anyway, at least Cas didn't pick an action movie, and Jack spends the next two hours watching a family stumble from one misadventure to another while invisible people laugh at them, and during that something begins to dawn on him, "It's only ever a man and a woman being married on the TV, but you two are married, too."

"Not married," Dean grumbles, who was half asleep against Castiel's shoulder until now. 

"But you do the things they do," Jack objects and points at the screen. 

"Doesn't mean we're married, now be quiet and learn some more."

4.

There is a case and Jack is allowed to join. It's not his first one, but the first they take him on voluntarily.

They've stopped at a diner to get something to eat and Jack is just coming back from the restroom when the waitress, who brought them their meals earlier, calls him to her.

She gives him a napkin with a few scribbled down numbers on is.

"Thanks," Jack says confused and too shy to ask what he's supposed to do with it. 

She winks, "Maybe you and your friends will stay around for a few more days."

"Oh no, they're my fathers," he corrects her.

"Your farthers?" she asks and sounds as confused as he feels.

"Yes, but I don't think they like it when I call them that. At least Dean doesn't. I called him 'daddy' once and he got angry."

Now she seems more confused and even pulls the mysterious napkin from his hand, "You know what, nevermind. That's not worth it."

5.

Mary is the perfect mother because not only does she cook the best food but she gives the best and longest hugs, and if the shows Cas made him watch taught him one thing it's that those are attributes every mother should possess. At first Jack felt uncomfortable when Mary came back from the alternative reality his real father had took her to, and she immediately put her arms around him just to press him against her body. It's not like he didn't get hugged before, but it never felt quite this... Warm. 

"I'm glad you're back," he tells her one sunny afternoon during his shooting lessons since it seems to be the right thing to do. 

"Yes," she smiles, "I'm glad as well."

"I wondered," Jack says, feeling a little hopeful, "Since your sons are my fathers does this make you my grandmother?" 

"Please," she winces, smile sinking ever so slightly, "Never call me that again, I'm not old enough for this."

Jack thinks she is, but he rather keeps his mouth shut. 

+1

There is always someone who wants to kill them and Jack starts to get sick of seeing the people he loves bloody and in pain. "Keep your dirty hands off my family you son of a bitch!" he growls while he storms the room in which the demon has Sam and Dean shackled to a wall, Mary and Cas by his side. 

And if Jack hadn't been too occupied with throwing and dodging knives he would have heard Dean proudly saying, "That's our boy!"


End file.
